


Quando cadono gli angeli

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Malice Mizer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Quando cantano gli angeli, il mondo dovrebbe fermarsi (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando cadono gli angeli

Fictional Dream © 2006 (20 settembre 2006)  
Gackt (affiancato dal Gackt Job) è forse il più celebre rappresentante della musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con il succitato alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.   
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/128/quando-cantano-gli-angeli)).

*****

C’è chi sostiene che quando gli angeli cantano, il mondo stesso si ferma.   
Se questo mito rispondesse al vero, dice You, questa notte sarà il Giappone a pietrificarsi in un istante eterno, senza speranza di riscatto o di ritorno.   
‘Perché la tua non è la voce di un uomo’.   
Piega le labbra e mi sorride, di quei sorrisi così limpidi e così belli, così preziosi e al contempo così amari: perché richiamano altre labbra e altri momenti e quella stessa nostalgia che forse ha mutato le corde della mia voce, facendone solo l’eco di un ricordo e di un rimpianto.   
Il mio cuore è una sorgente infinita di volti e di parole: quella che gli altri chiamano ‘musica’, in me non è che memoria. Un modo per raccontare. Per non perdere e per non perdermi.   
You, che sa ascoltare, in sala di registrazione ha pianto. Non me l’ha detto, ma oltre i pannelli che ci isolano ho visto quello scintillio inequivocabile lungo le sue guance: e ho capito che avevo fatto bene. Avevo raggiunto il mio scopo: le lacrime che non ero in grado di versare, potevano e dovevano diventare le emozioni di un altro. Così, anche se il mio cuore fosse stato troppo asciutto per la forza di quello che provavo, nessuno l’avrebbe più dimenticato.   
Musica e parole: se come dicono molti moriamo e basta, di Kami non resta che questo.   
Musica e parole.   
Troppo poco per com’era lui, ma forse immortali, come avrebbe meritato.   
   
Ho battuto le mani davanti al tuo tumulo, Ukyo Kamimura. Finalmente ho attraversato Ibaragi, cercandoti nei volti e negli sguardi di chi ti aveva visto crescere e poi volare via, come una farfalla tropicale tanto preziosa e colorata da non resistere alla rustica essenzialità di una città come mille altre. E come una farfalla, la tua vita non è durata abbastanza. Si è spenta in un soffio, tanto improvviso che quando ne ho sentito l’alito contro il mio orecchio, mi sono rifiutato di credergli.  
   
Ho aspettato un anno, prima di domandargli perdono. Ho aspettato il giorno di un compleanno che non ha più senso, perché non c’è nessuno da festeggiare. Ha ventisette anni e sorride di quel suo sorriso aperto da una foto listata a lutto, su un altare di vecchi decrepiti e memorie sfumate.   
È bello, Kami, quando sorride.   
È la cosa che meglio ricordo di lui e di anni che neppure la morte potrebbe cancellare.   
Eppure, fino all’ultimo, è stato piuttosto quasi li avessi dimenticati: la telefonata che avrei dovuto fargli prima di perderlo per sempre, non c’è mai stata. E quando forse avrei avuto il coraggio, dall’altro capo del filo mi avrebbe risposto solo la voce del silenzio.   
Kami è morto ch’era una bella giornata estiva, di quelle davvero troppo limpide e chiare, abbacinanti contro la retina, che ti sembra un peccato andartene.   
Un peccato davvero.   
Non so quale sia stato il suo ultimo pensiero.   
Se si sia ricordato anche di me, fratello-Caino. Se mi abbia perdonato o maledetto. Se mi abbia sussurrato ‘Ciao, Satoru’, prima di chiudere gli occhi.   
You ha detto che è inutile tormentarsi: non crede che Kami mi abbia mai odiato. Non abbastanza, insomma, da ricordarmi in punto di morte. Eppure io ho sentito comunque la sua voce, come un sospiro leggero, contro il mio orecchio.   
Il kamidari non è una benedizione in simili contesti: è una spina che ti trafigge e lì resta. È anche giusto, se ti rassegni alla solitudine e al silenzio.   
Il giorno in cui quel che restava di Kami diventava la cenere indimenticabile del dolore e del rimorso, mi sono chiuso in uno studio di registrazione. Volevo piangere e invece ho scritto. Parole e note sono diventate le mie lacrime: e forse il testamento di quei giorni lontani.   
La verità è che quel che ti uccide è anche quanto di più prezioso possiedi: i Malice Mizer sono una vite nella carne e al contempo forse pure un balsamo lenitivo.   
Perché ero così giovane e così libero.   
Perché c’era anche Ukyo e nessuno avrebbe mai detto che non sarebbe arrivato a trent’anni. Volevamo tutti essere vere rockstar: e le rockstar non sono fatte per durare. Ironia della sorte, Kami era il solo a riderci su e a immaginarsi vecchio, un maestro calligrafo e non il bravo batterista che era.   
Invece noi invecchieremo: solo la sua farfalla sbiadirà nell’eternità dei propri colori.   
Non fu il primo che conobbi e neppure il primo di cui mi accorsi: non puoi incontrare Mana senza essere del tutto assorbito da quella sua strana aura. Ero troppo impressionato dall’eccentricità del leader per porre a fuoco tutti i gregari: eppure avrei dovuto capire da subito che Ukyo non era come gli altri.   
Mana somigliava in tutto alle rose che tanto amava. Di quei fiori regali aveva l’orgoglio e le pretese: eppure si umiliò sino a muoversi di persona per avere Kami, il che sta a dire che in quel nick-name v’era davvero il segno di qualcuno o qualcosa divino e unico.   
Chi era Kami?   
Com’era Kami?   
‘Ehi, yakuza? Ci sai fare davvero!’  
All’epoca, come lo stesso Mana mi fece notare - Mana che aveva lunghissimi capelli color della notte, occhi bistrati su una pelle da geisha, sotto la larga tesa di un capello alla moda - davvero non avevo lo stile del musicista. Sembravo un gangster. O un criminale. O un uomo d’affari. O un mantenuto di lusso. Ero abituato a una vita di sperperi, luci notturne, auto sportive, sbronze dissennate, corse assassine su moto veloci: ero un ragazzino, uno stereotipo, un simbolo irrisolto.   
Kami aveva un bel sorriso e somigliava al suo strumento: potente e stagno, infisso nella terra con prepotenza. Ecco: quando guardavo Kami, immaginavo le sue percussioni radicassero sino al cuore del pianeta, germinando nel nucleo e traendone tutta l’energia.   
Mi chiamava ‘yakuza’ per provocarmi un po’, perché vedeva quanto fossi sempre teso, un arco incoccato che non abbassava mai la guardia: forse perché non mi fidavo di nessuno per principio. Quando sei un bambino e ti condannano all’isolamento di un manicomio, in fin dei conti, realizzi da solo quale sia l’orribile legge della vita: non uscire dal branco e non sorridere mai troppo, o qualcuno ti ruberà il cuore attraverso le labbra.   
A Kami, in ogni caso, non avrei rifiutato nulla. Neppure il cuore.   
Aveva ascoltato i  demo dei Cains:Feel, mi disse, e mi regalò un apprezzamento che nessuno aveva mai osato sino a quel momento. Forse fu quanto m’impressionò di più, perché era l’essenza di una felicità che non avevo mai provato.   
‘Tu hai proprio la musica dentro’ considerò con quella sua espressione sempre quieta e divertita, piena di una consapevolezza dal sapore superiore. ‘Sai suonare qualcosa?’ Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita mi sentii quasi imbarazzato a parlare delle mie conoscenze e dei miei talenti: avevo abbastanza orgoglio per sentirmi migliore degli altri e non mi ero mai curato di come la mia spontaneità suonasse arrogante o disturbante per chi non era abbastanza risoluto. Ma Kami non m’interruppe: mi lasciò dire e non si mostrò né stupito, né sorpreso. ‘L’avevo immaginato’ considerò piuttosto, quando finii la mia rassegna strumentale, senza sollevare neppure il ragionevole dubbio mi stessi vantando oltre il consentito. Non c’era nessuno potesse conoscere e dominare tanti strumenti.   
Nessuno tranne il sottoscritto, a ben vedere. Eppure Kami lo accettò con estrema naturalezza.   
‘Ti sei scelto il nome giusto, Gakuto. Ma vorrei sapere cos’è che suoni davvero con il cuore’.   
La sua domanda mi colse alla sprovvista. Era più ragionevole che mi sfidasse a suonare la sua batteria e mi costringesse a realizzare come un dilettante volenteroso non potesse certo reggere il passo con un professionista, però Ukyo non cercava la sfida: tentava piuttosto di fare di me quel che aveva già garantito alla sua batteria. Voleva radicarmi entro la cornice scenica ed emotiva dei Malice Mizer, rubando quanto di più luminoso e puro avessi dentro.   
Non c’erano difese per quel sorriso.   
‘Il pianoforte’ scoccai prima di accorgermi quanto in profondità mi fossi scoperto, perché quei tasti dicromi erano il simbolo di quel che avevo più amato e più odiato al mondo. Erano il manifesto di un’elezione e di una condanna: pomeriggi infiniti a fissare un sorriso non meno laccato e falso di quello con cui i miei genitori mi esibivano davanti ad altri adulti ansiosi di applaudire una scimmietta ammaestrata. Giorni in cui la musica non suonava davvero da nessuna parte e non mi apparteneva, perché per primo non sapevo che farmene. Eppure sapevo anche bene quanto mi somigliasse quello strumento e quanto profonda fosse l’ammirazione che provavo per la sua voce modulata ed elegante, vibrata e intesa. Senza rendermene conto, usavo il mio diaframma come un pedale e calibravo su quei sospiri musicali ogni mia nota. Kami l’aveva percepito al primo ascolto, credo: per questo voleva costringermi ad ammetterlo, donandomi al contempo la piena consapevolezza di quello che ero.   
Fino in fondo.   
Ukyo se n’è andato in una bella giornata estiva.   
Era autunno, invece – uno di quegli autunni deprimenti e uggiosi di Tokyo – quando entrai nei Malice Mizer, pieno di ambizioni insane per l’epoca e inadeguate per quello che ero: uno dei tanti, forse. La nostra musica, però, non somigliava a quella di nessun gruppo. Eravamo visual e non ce ne pentivamo. Non me ne sono mai pentito, davvero, neppure quando cominciarono a dire che a grattare via la biacca non restava nulla. Penso di aver dimostrato il contrario.   
Quando You sente simili illazioni, ride di gusto e punta la chitarra nella mia direzione, con mezzo inchino, quasi a dire: ‘Anche ad arrivare alle ossa, non troverete altro che voce e talento’.   
You è sempre stato generoso nei miei riguardi: non menziona mai l’egoismo con cui ho sepolto il ricordo di Ukyo, finché per primo non è svanito nel vento, polvere impalpabile d’ali di farfalla. Non ho voluto ascoltare _Shinwa_ proprio per paura di scoprire del tutto le carte della mia indifferenza. Non ho voluto ascoltare il dolore degli altri, perché non avevo neppure il coraggio di dar voce al mio. Volevo chiuderlo in un ricordo persistente e gioioso, che gli somigliasse per quello che era allora e che volevo restasse: un sorriso nell’ombra del Budokan, fiducioso e tranquillo. Un fotogramma indimenticabile, legato a giorni luminosi come forse l’alba di quello in cui se n’è andato. Giorni in cui di facile non c’era nulla, eppure tutto: qualcuno mi ascoltava sempre.   
In uno studio di registrazione, come sul palco, Ukyo piegato contro i suoi piatti è una presenza-assenza, rassicurante e irritante. A volte non resisto dal fare osservazioni per cui chiunque mi odierebbe, ma non lui: ‘stringi un po’ la vite’. Oppure ‘allenta la tensione’.   
La farfalla sbatte un po’ le sue ali, lascia il suo posto e mi si pone davanti. ‘Sei troppo alto. Ma abbassa la cresta lo stesso’. Non c’è una sola punta di irritazione nella sua voce ed è sorprendente come riesca malgrado tutto a dominarmi. Ci riesce, forse, perché mi ha capito meglio dei miei genitori e meglio di chiunque altro.   
‘Questo posto fa schifo, Kami’ gli dico – e non so neppure perché sono sempre così vulnerabile e scoperto, così malleabile e quasi sentimentale quando si tratta di lui. Non accade con nessun altro. Forse perché nessuno prova il minimo affetto per me, né ha la sua dolcezza. Scuote i suoi capelli rossi e lunghi, così lucenti che a tratti sembrano filati d’oro. ‘Sei impossibile tu’ sogghigna. E poi mi trascina oltre la città, i suoi limiti grigi e le sue folle opprimenti. ‘Guido io. Tu sei un pazzo suicida’ dice senza farsi alcuno scrupolo (e racconta una verità come tante).   
La baia di Tokyo puzza di smog e rifiuti e vite già consumate, digerite e disperse. Puzza come la spiaggia di una qualunque metropoli in cui la forma vale più della sostanza e tutto annega in un mare bituminoso e scuro come petrolio. Eppure, fosse anche perché ci rincorriamo come cani e come stupidi e come amici su quella battigia inconsistente e quasi fangosa, non so perché, ma mi sembra di tornare bambino a Okinawa, prima di troppe costrizioni e troppi moniti e una velata condanna per com’ero io, libero e mai del tutto arreso all’inevitabilità di qualcosa che chiamano regole e buonsenso.   
Gli avevo detto che una volta avevo rischiato di annegare e che tra quelle onde qualcosa in me si era interrotto. All’improvviso.   
Kami era rimasto in silenzio, a fissare un punto oltre un orizzonte infinito e forse illimitato come i suoi pensieri. ‘Forse con i Malice Mizer puoi essere un po’ più felice’ mi disse. Ero fiero della mia aria da yakuza, me ne fregavo del trucco di scena e al dunque non credevo in nessuno, fuorché in me stesso. ‘Io sono già felice’ scandii perciò polemico e deciso, tanto compreso nel mio ruolo da non capire che la maschera si stava già scollando.   
Kami non era come Mana, brillante di un’aura inviolabile, ma forse pronto a sacrificare tutto su quella medesima ara: Mana che poteva fingere di non conoscermi, se ero polemico o imbarazzante o imperativo in una strada affollata. Kami era qualcuno che sapeva ascoltare sul serio e che al dunque comprendeva gli accenti oltre le intenzioni.   
Kami mi manca, per le parole di allora.   
‘Se fossi davvero felice, non avresti quella rabbia nella tua voce e non sembreresti sempre un bambino sull’orlo delle lacrime’.   
Non le avevo mai piante, però. Avevo smesso di farlo qualche eone prima, quando alle mie suppliche veniva risposto con un’iniezione o un giorno ancora di isolamento. Quando essere diverso voleva dire pure essere condannato al buio di una stanza piena solo dei miei incubi peggiori.   
‘Credi agli spiriti, Kami?’ Un sorriso di quelli che la memoria non cancella. ‘In potenza credo a tutto. Soprattutto a chi usa il cuore’.   
Se n’è andato che splendeva il sole. Ci sono stati giorni, però, in cui per noi quella stella non si è mai spenta. Giorni duri e giorni d’oro. Seduto al pianoforte improvviso: trattengo in punta di dita le emozioni di un istante, senza preoccuparmi delle linee inerti di un pentagramma o dell’imperio delle scale. La musica erompe da sola: non c’è bisogno che qualcuno la canti o la sporchi con inutili infiorettature. A volte mi chiedo se forse non avesse ragione mio padre, a dire che dopo i romantici non c’era che rumore, perché le ore che trascorro al piano sono un istante di grazia che niente sa replicare. Prima che possa realizzare di non essere più solo a galleggiare nell’ideale vischiosità del mio oceano di note, un nuovo ritmo si sovrappone al mio, increspando quel mare delle frenetiche onde di percussioni potenti. Se sollevo lo sguardo, trovo quello limpido e fermo di Kami riflettersi nell’oro dei suoi piatti e poi fissarsi oltre la superficie della mia diffidenza, per accarezzare le dita con cui ho scelto di esprimermi. È una sensazione di benessere così intenso che non saprei più rinunciarvi: e il gioco continua, crescendo dopo crescendo e poi di seguito, a rotta di collo lungo scale fatte solo di tocchi leggeri e semicrome trasparenti.   
Stiamo improvvisando e stiamo dipingendo una sinfonia: quando arrivano Kozi e Mana quella magia dura ancora.   
   
Quando cantano gli angeli, il mondo dovrebbe fermarsi.   
Vorrei fosse accaduto, per chiudere la farfalla dentro una teca di inviolabilità. Per averla com’era allora, illuminata all’improvviso accendere delle sue note la melodia che eseguo su un palco semideserto e silenzioso. Vorrei ricordare solo istanti come quelli, fatti di perdite e dimenticanze successive e poi riconoscimenti folgoranti e improvvisi.   
Vorrei non dover pensare anche al giorno in cui mi è stato detto che ero di troppo: perché era vero. Perché seguire la musica vuol dire anche dimenticare tutto il resto, perdere l’ideale bellezza di una farfalla che ti volava sul cuore.   
   
Ho battuto le mani davanti al tuo tumulo, Ukyo Kamimura: ti ho cercato in un filo di fumo, in un crisantemo, in una foto listata a lutto. Senza mai trovarti.   
Ho scritto una canzone per il mio caro e un’altra per il tuo eterno ricordo: non sono bastate a saziarmi. Così ho cercato la foresta di cui sei forse l’angelo: e lì una voce mi ha sussurrato l’unica verità in cui voglio credere.   
   
Ci possiamo incontrare quando vuoi, se chiudi gli occhi.


End file.
